1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle lamps such as front lights, auxiliary front lights or reversing lights that are mainly used for the purpose of illumination, and in particular, it concerns the design of vehicle lamps for illumination purposes that use a plurality of LED lamps (or one or more LED lamps upon which a plurality of LED chips have been mounted) as a light source in accordance with the fact that the quantity of light of a single LED lamp is insufficient.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle lamps using LED lamps as the source of light known in the prior art arrange a plurality of LED lamps in such a way that the individual optical axes thereof are directed towards the apex of a cone; mount a cylindrical light guide on each LED lamp so that the light from all LED lamps is made convergent at the apex; provide a hyperboloid-of-revolution reflecting surface in the vicinity of the apex so that the light from the plurality of LED lamps is converted into light appearing to be emitted from a single point and light distribution patterns can be formed with a main reflecting surface featuring a paraboloid-of-revolution shape or the like; and thus compensate for the insufficiency of quantity of light from a single LED lamp. (For example, see Reference Document 1)
Reference Document 1
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-100217 (Paragraph 9 through Paragraph 20, FIG. 1)